Roadtrip!
by randomgwuncanfan101
Summary: This is just a spoof fanfic about Gwuncan, Zoke, Nizzy, and Coderra. Basically, it's anything bad you can possibly find in a fanfic; like complete OOC-ness, plot holes, good beginnings but un-paced bad ending, missed spelling/grammar, and no comedy. Hope you enjoy! :D


**A/N (randomgwuncanfan101): Lol, I changed my nickname! :D Okay, so this mini-one shot of nothing is for something on Tumblr and decided to, why not, post it on Fanfiction. It's supposed to be a spoof of fanfics because I've read a lot that are kind of...ehh. This literally makes NO sense and I hope all of you don't like it. BTW, that is not me on the bellow comment, this is an OOC story and that is me OOC. Kay? Kay. Continue on.**

OOC: OMG! HEYY YOU GUYS! I'm back! :DD You probably all missed me! Lol, don't lie, you did! ;) So, like, anyways, this is my amazing story that I wrote and I hope you all like it! All you need to, like, do is read and review. THAT'S BASICALLY IT! So go do that and I'll meet you at the bottom! :D Lol, that sounded wrong. XD Ohhh weeel! :p

Road-trip!

By: Me! So don't steal my story ideas! :(

"Well, that's just great Duncan, now we can't come back in there, now can we?" Gwen scolds Duncan as they leave a burning Walmart.

"No..." Duncan rolls his eyes.

"I hope you are happy with what happened in there. Thanks to you, we have NO food now!" Gwen continues scolding.

"I know, I know!" Duncan shouts back, "Maybe I could've been a little nicer to that guy, but he was being a REAL asshole and..."

"...and that was enough to cost us our entire car?" Gwen inturupts him, "Now we have no groceries! Also, to top it all off, we have to walk home because somebody, i.e. that guy, jacked our car! You know how far Walmart is from our apartment? A long ways! Today is not going so well, is it?"

"Well, shit, Gwen, don't act like it's the end of the whole universe!" Duncan tells her, "Don't worry, we'll find a taxi to take us to the apartment, calm down."

"No, I'm not going to calm down!" Gwen yells, "We don't just need a taxi for this; we need a taxi for when we go to another store, and for when you have to go to work, for when we go to the skate park, to see friends, to do SOMETHING!"

"We can rent a car?" Duncan asks.

"We don't have enough money for that." Gwen says.

"God damn it, then I don't know! But it still wasn't my fault." Duncan tells Gwen.

"You were drunk." Gwen explains.

"I was NOT that drunk, Gwen, I think I would know how drunk I am." Duncan nods.

Gwen rolls her eyes and continues walking down the black street. Not a single car in sight. Just the blackness of the road and the blue moonlight shining onto them. Gwen just decided to get a taxi to drive them home, like Duncan suggested. But that was a bad idea...because there were no cars out! Until...

"Oh! Hey!" Gwen waves her hands at the car, "Hey! Stop! Please! We need a ride!" Luckily for them, the car slowed down. It was a big truck! It was actually about as big as a monster truck. The truck driver opened the passenger door and Gwen hoped up to it, "Hi! Can we get a ride? We need to get to our apartment because SOMEBODY..." She eyed at Duncan, "...lost our car. Please?"

The driver nodded and allowed both of them in. Gwen sat in the back and Duncan sat in the passenger seat. The car was pitch black, like the road, but unlike the road, you couldn't see barely anything in the car, "Uh, can we turn on a light or something?" Duncan asks right before helping himself to it.

Once he turns them on...uh oh.

"Izzy!?" Duncan looks at Izzy driving the monster truck.

Izzy turns to him, "Oh! Hey!"

"What are you doing driving this late at night?" Gwen asks her.

"Oh, you know, just running some aerins with my best friends!" Izzy squeals.

"Aw, thank you Izzy!" Zoey squeals too.

"That means a lot!" Mike says.

Gwen turns around in shock, "Who the hell are you two!?"

"Oh!" Izzy suddenly comes to clarity, "Duncan, Gwen, allow me to introduce you guys to my new best friends! Mike and Zoey!"

"Hi!" Zoey waves.

"Hey!" Mike waves too.

"Oh, God..." Duncan sinks into his seat, "Might as well drop me off here."

"Aw, I don't think he likes us." Zoey narrows her head onto Mike's neck sadly.

Mike wraps his arm around Zoey and uses his other one to pat Zoey on the head, "It's okay, Zoey. Why do you always have to be a jerk, Duncan?" Mike glares at him, "You're such a Scott poser! Ugh!"

"Totally! Geez, Duncan, go pose as somebody else!" Zoey yells at him and then turns to Mike, "He's so unoriginal."

Mike nods, "Totally."

"Are you seriously calling Duncan a poser? Wow. At least he's more interesting then you two." Gwen points to them.

"OH! BURN!" Izzy fangirls.

"Shut up, Gwen! You're a poser too!" Mike yells at her.

"Goths are WAY too mainstream anyways." Zoey rolls her eyes.

"What are you? A freaking hipster or something? Just zip you lips and sit in your seat, little girl, and leave us alone. Can you handle that?" Duncan glares at her.

Zoey folds her arms and continues glaring back...until she looks away, of course. Mike tries to comfert her, but Zoey doesn't let him.

"Okay, now that that drama is taking care of, where is le Izzy dropping you off today?" Izzy turns to Duncan.

"Oakwood Oats Apartments. 67th Avenue." Duncan answers back.

"Oh! My mother's best friend used to live there!" Izzy says, "Except she got kicked out later for using illegal beverages while caught on camera. Haha, yeah, we had to track her down for three whole days before we finally found her in a dark alley with some maple syrup and some couch cussions she bought at some Ashley Furnature Home Store."

"It was so crazy though because, get this, it wasn't maple syrup in the bottle! It was actually cocaine. That's what the couch cussion was for. After a long court trial, she went to jail. Poor her...I think she died...hm..." Izzy is left to her thoughts as she drives right past Oakwood Oats.

"Uh, Izzy? You passed the place." Gwen tells her.

"I know." Izzy responds back.

"...uh. Can we go back?" Duncan asks her.

"Heck nah!" Izzy screams.

"Why not?" Gwen asks.

"You thought we were going to just stop there? Uh...no! We have to pick up Noah, Cody, and Sierra (Love Triangle) at the movies and then we have to drop off Zoey at her house so she can get her credit card so we can all go to a late night movie! Then we all go home and sleepy time." Izzy winks at Duncan. Duncan moves closer to the door.

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun!" Mike says.

"Yeah, without you guys, of course!" Zoey cheerfuly adds.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Mike looks at Zoey and then they both whisper about something "secret-y"

"Izzy, no, drop us home. Now." Duncan glares at her.

"It's okay. We already picked up them up. See?" Izzy points to the back and Sierra waves at them.

"Hi!" Sierra waves, "Cody, say hi!"

"Hi!" Cody reapeats Sierra.

"Wingapo." Noah does the arm wave and Zoey pulls out her credit card.

"Got it!" Zoey smiles.

"...I'm so confused..." Gwen looks around.

"Don't be! This is just a dream, girl. TWIST!" Izzy Manaj turns around and $ierra and Cody Wayne jump around and start singing "C'mon".

"WOO!" Izzy Manaj screams, "HORRAY FOR THE COLLAPSE OF HUMAN CIVILZATION!"

"DOWN WITH DEMOCRAY!" Cody Wayne adds.

"HUNT THE AMERICANS DOWN!" $ierra continues.

Noayore just sits down and wonders why there's a nail tail on his bottom, "Life, *sigh*, why do you always hate me so?"

"Well, screw this, c'mon Mike Potter! Let's get out of here!" Zoey the Little Mermaid wraps her tail around Mike Potter and they fly away into the moonlight of Gothem City...right before they get run over by an incoming airplane. Mike Potter explodes and Zoey the Little Mermaid is send flying into the air and land in Izzy Manaj's rack.

"God dang it, Zoey! Not in there, girl!" Izzy smacks the fish out and Zoey deforms into foam.

"NOOOO!" $ierra cries, "Why Zoey? WHY HER!?"

"Oh, shut up!" Duncanem yells at her, "Pull yourself together!" Duncan smacks her. Suddenly, black beetles begin to possess $ierrra's body and she suddenly turns into Regan from the Exorcist, "OH NO!" Duncanem screetches.

"Not again." Noayore says right before he explodes for being too boring.

"Aw, poor Noayore." Cody Wayne cries.

"What about $ierra!?" Izzy Manaj slaps Cody, "She's posessed!"

"Nope. She just died." Duncanem tells Izzy Manaj, "And so did I." Duncanem dies.

"What is happening?" Gwen Manson asks.

"This is a dream, girl, you need to stop doing so much...oop! Nevermind! That's a dirty word!" Izzy Manaj blushes.

"...awkward..." Cody explodes.

"What is up with everybody exploding?" Izzy Manaj turns to Cody's remains and then shrugs, "Oh well. I guess I'll explode too. Bye!" Izzy explodes.

"Woah! What happened last night?" Gwen wakes up from bed and asks Duncan.

"*horse noises*"

Gwen turns around and finds Duncan shirtless with 'Le Explosivo was here' written on his chest and with a horse head on. Gwen stares at him with confusion and wide-eyed. She turns to herself and shakes her head, "That's enough partying for a while."

OOC: Kay! That's it! You know you liked this story, don't lie! ;) Now go favorite, comment and stuff! IDC, just no haters, pleasee? :(

**A/N: (randomgwuncanfan101): Dang, I sound like a horrible, annonying person when I'm OOC. Well, anyways, that's my horrible, spoof fanfic! If you hated it, good for you! If you surprisnely liked it, you can go and review and favorite!**


End file.
